


naïve

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [29]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Asphyxiation, Character Death In Dream, Dream Sex, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Strangulation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 29: nightmarehiroki had a bad dream.





	naïve

“Hiro-san!”

Hiroki sits straight up in bed, like how you see in horror movies. Sweating. Panting. And then he looks around.

“Hiro-san, what’s the matter?” says a familiar voice, one that, for whatever reason, Hiroki has an incredibly guttural reaction to. Terror. “You were shaking in your sleep…”

Hiroki looks over and feels like crying. “Nowaki…”

“What’s wrong?” He sits up to join him, rubbing Hiroki’s shoulder gently. He smiles weakly; Hiroki can see it through a gap in the blinds. He kisses Hiroki’s neck, not necessarily in a sexual way, but Hiroki’s body takes it like that.

Blushing but too sleepy to develop embarrassment, he crosses his legs, “Nothing. It was just a nightmare.” Ah, but it was more than a nightmare, so much more. He was already hard when he woke up abruptly, so hard that it hurt, an aching. He remembers Nowaki, a false Nowaki, strangling him in a dreamlike haze. He remembers Nowaki’s smile, sweet and naïve as ever. He remembers how it felt when his neck snapped. How it sounded.  _ Fuck. _ “Go back to sleep.”

Nowaki, somehow a mixture of relieved and saddened, slowly settles back down on his pillow. “You sure?”

“I’m not a baby, Nowaki. Plus, don’t you have a night shift tomorrow? Get your sleep in now.” Hiroki lays down too, purposely turning away from Nowaki.  _ Maybe once he goes to sleep… _ The brewing idea is put to rest immediately, however; Nowaki found this to be the perfect opportunity for spooning.

“Okay…” And he buries his face into the back of Hiroki’s neck, breathing slowly and blissfully.

Hiroki imagines him biting. And, instead of those arms tenderly holding his waist, he imagines them clawing and punching and being cruel to him without remorse. Hiroki wishes he just got the whole BDSM phase over with in college. Well, he hopes it’s not a newly developing phase right now.  _ Ugh, whatever. No other way out of this anyway. _ “N-Nowaki?” He says, hoping that Nowaki wouldn’t hear him.

“Mm?”

_ Shit. _ “Um… that is… Can we do it really quick?”

That sentence works like an IV of espresso for Nowaki, in every area of his body. “Ah… So it was one of  _ those _ dreams...” Now, he kisses Hiroki’s neck in a sexual way.

“Sh-Shut your trap. I’ll kill you.”

“Gotcha.”


End file.
